Loving You Is Wrong, But I Don't Care
by FeatherLight21
Summary: Severus Snape falling in love with student, no chance, right? Wrong! He's fallen in love with a Malfoy, not 'the' malfoy, but his older sister...
1. Chapter 01

INFORMATION

Name: Adrianna Melanie Malfoy  
Age: 16  
Year: 5th  
Family: the Malfoys (Draco is her younger brother by three years, making him 13, the chamber of secrets)  
House: Slytherin (of course)  
Wand: Oak and Dragon Heartstring  
Favourite Classes: Potions, D.A.D.A, Herbology.  
Favourite Teacher: Professor Snape  
Extra Info: She's also a Metamorphagus, the first ever in the Malfoy family history  
Crush: Why don't you wait and see...

CHAPTER ONE

'_And maybe I'll work out a way to make it back some day to watch you, to guide you through the darkest of your days' – Charlene Soraia, Wherever You Will Go_

So here I am, again, sitting in my room looking out my window. Its not that I have a boring life, I just don't really do anything! I love looking out my window though, I feel like I'm not in this world, but in another. You see there is a huge forest within our land, I absolutely love it! It's like my secret haven. There is this beautiful, blue lake that is in the middle, it's where I spend most of my time. The only other person, who knows about my lake, is my professor, Professor Severus Snape. I remember the day, he was running after me, I'd ran away from my mother, she told me I was a disgrace and that I was ugly because I was a metamorphagus. I wanted to die there and then. I'm glad her and dad got a divorce, sounds bad, I know, but I never really counted her as a mother seen as me and Draco have grown up with nannies and dad. Anyway, back to the story, Professor Snape ran after me, I've been his favourite student for a while, and I was in my third year at the time, when he found me, he was captivated by the lake. As soon as he saw me, he rushed over and held me, I should have been disgusted, and he was my teacher! But I cried into his chest and he stroked my hair and whispered soothing words into my ear, afterwards he took me inside and my father ran to me and hugged me, took me to my room and I guess I've loved Snape, I mean Severus, ever since then. We've become the best of friends since then, seems a bit weird that I'm best friends with teacher, a bit of a teacher's pet, but I didn't mind, I was spending time with him alone.

I'm not one of those crazed girls who, once they crush on someone, go all obsessed over them. No, I just take little glances at him and enjoy time in his sitting rooms when we talk and read books. No one sees this side of him, only me, and I'm glad! No one would look at him the same again; his reputation would take a dive bomb!

Anyway, moving on, so I'm casually sat looking out the window, when I see Severus apparate into our grounds. My heart flutters, I race down the stairs to see him, but Draco grabs my arm.

"What are you doing?" he asks.

"I've left my book downstairs, I need it!" I shoved him out of the way and ran down the remainder of the stair to see Severus enter through the door. My heart stops, momentarily, and I take in a breath. He looks at me and smiles, and I see my father looking confused. He clears his throat and Severus and I stop looking at each other as he walks on with father to the drawing room.

I felt ashamed, why did I have to fancy my Potions Professor? I then thought about my father's face, what was that all about?

After Severus and Father had finished talking, me and Draco came downstairs for tea. I was dressed in (), everyone stopped to look at me. During dinner I could feel Severus' eyes on me the entire time. It was weird being the centre of attention, but I didn't really mind.

When we had all finished and said goodbye to Severus, father pulled me aside,

"Adrianna, what is going on between you and Severus?" he asked, "and I want to know the truth, no mind games, throughout dinner, your hair would turn pink and purple at the ends, and don't think I don't know what that means." He smirked our Malfoy smirk. I blushed and my hair turned a mix between bright pink and purple.

"I guess, I like him, but he doesn't like me, its hopeless really father, think nothing of it!" I said, trying so hard not to cry.

"I think you have nothing to worry about, its clear in my eyes that he likes you sweetheart," he said, I looked up in curiosity, "the way he looks at you, I've known him for years, even if he hasn't realised it yet, he does like you." He hugged me, I've always been a daddy's girl, and Draco, and mummy's boy. I gave father a kiss and left for bed, a serious thinking session was in order, as Hogwarts started tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 02

CHAPTER TWO

After getting dressed, I dragged my trunk down the stairs and placed it near the front door, and went to the dining room. I had the shock of my life as I found Severus sitting in my seat at the table eating breakfast. I must have had a puzzled or surprised look on my face as Severus and Father both smirked at me. I took another seat, next to Severus, quickly and quietly whilst trying to cover my redness.

"Good morning dear," father said.

"Good morning daddy, how are you?" I asked.

"I'm fine sweetheart, now, today for 7th years, you will be going back to school tonight instead, so Severus will take you back, ok?" he said.

I nodded, but I was slightly confused.

After breakfast, I decided to go for a walk in the forest. Just as I grabbed my coat, a hand grabbed my wrist. It was Severus.

"Can I come with you, on your walk?" he asked, I nodded, secretly really happy that he'd ask to come.

We'd set off and we'd got pretty far into the forest, when we saw a bench. We took a seat and looked around us, being happy surrounded by nature.

"I love it here you know, it's really peaceful." I said to Severus.

"Yes it is; it's beautiful," he said, "like you." He murmured to himself. Luckily I heard it and looked at him. He looked at me and we both blushed and looked away. At that moment a doe and a stag wandered past us, they looked beautiful. I felt Severus's hand reach for mine and I held it.

As we walked back to the house, hand in hand, we talked and laughed like we'd been together for years. When we got in, father decided to take us out for lunch. After sitting and considering everything that had happened, I realised that I had to tell him how I felt. There was no denying that he might, at least, feel something towards me. I ran upstairs to get changed and to think about how I was going to approach this situation.

By the time I got downstairs, father had already apparated there, leaving me to side-on apparate with Severus. He complimented me on my choice of clothing and then we left for the restaurant. We sat in the corner of the restaurant and ordered. It was a high class place as I saw many of the rich pureblood wizards dining, I had been here before; I just like to look at the pompous fools who choose to come to dine here.

I had obviously been deep in thought as Severus had to shake me to remember to order my meal. After we had eaten, father had to leave for a ministry meeting, saying he would write to me and to keep safe whilst at Hogwarts, this year especially; and with a kiss on the cheek he was gone. It was a quiet trip back home to collect my things before leaving for Hogwarts with Severus. I ran upstairs and changed again as it was two in the afternoon and by the time we'd get there, it would be about five or six o'clock, so I decided to rebel and wear my own clothes, despite Severus' look telling me not to.

On the train there, I sat with Severus, as there wasn't anyone I wanted to sit with. We enjoyed the company of each other, though none of us would ever say it. After half an hour of small talk and awkward silences, I plucked up the courage to do something I was sure I would regret.

"Severus, can I tell you something, something really secret to me?" I said slowly as he looked up at me.

"Yes, of course," he replied.

"Well…. Earlier today in the forest, we had a moment, a nice one, and I've been feeling this way for a while, but haven't been able to say something about it…" I rambled out, "and what I've wanted to say, is that I really like you Severus, as more than a friend." I blushed madly, as did he.

"Well….. I don't really know what to say," he said, I looked down in embarrassment, "other than I understand what you're going through, and I too, do like you Adrianna." My head shot up so fast I almost got whiplash.

"Really!" I said.

"Yes, though we cannot tell anyone of our current predicament," he said seriously.

"Of course, but what is 'our current predicament', if I might ask?"

"It's what ever you want it to be, Adrianna." He smiled, like a genuine one at that!

"I'd like us to be more than friends, in a relationship maybe?" I said slowly.

"Yes, I'd like that." He said simply. I jumped up and hugged him, after some mild confusion, on his part, he hugged back.

This truly was the best day of my life.


End file.
